The protein synthesis systems of Taeniae crassiceps and Echinoccocus multilocularis will be examined in detail with the aim of analyzing the nature of polypeptides and/or proteins synthesized in vitro. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Naquira, C., J. Pauling and M. Agosin (1975) Polysomes from Taeniae crassiceps, 50th Meeting Amer. Soc. Parasitol., New Orleans, Nov. 10-14 (Abstract).